


The New Prison

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Play, Chastity Device, Dark Edward Cullen, Diapers, F/M, Forced Infantilism, Masturbation, Spanking, baby bella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Bella has spent the past 6 months locked away by Edward. Today, he introduces a new prison.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The New Prison

In her first childhood, Bella was never one for stuffed animals. She had a couple of teddy bears, but she wasn’t overly attached to them. She didn’t even realize when Renee had donated them to Good Will shortly after her 10th birthday. Her play was more outside, building mudpies with her neighbor or getting into the woods that were located behind her house. The older she got, she kept up with the outdoors, loving the rain especially.

She’s still not a fan of stuffed animals in her “second childhood”, but one can possibly give her a relief that Edward doesn’t.

At six feet tall, the plush bunny is larger than her. It’s bright pink. Bella hates pink more than stuffed animals, but it’s one of the many things Edward doesn’t listen to her about. Ever since the day he kidnapped her while she was exiting a bookstore in Port Angeles, drugged her and took her to Canada, she’s been in nothing but pink. That particular day a pink onesie was placed on her, barely covering her fluffy white diaper. The onesie reads in sparkly letters “Daddy’s Little Girl”. Pink ribbons tie her hair into two ponytails and pink booties are on her feet, restricting her to crawl or be held.

She inches closer to the bunny and leans against it. To the untrained eye, she’s snuggling with a stuffed toy. Bella straddles one leg over the bunny, then another. She moves back and forth, rubbing her diapered front against the bunny. The diaper moves quickly against her private area, giving her the tiniest sensation of relief, but it’s not enough. Bella throws herself backwards in frustration.

Her eyes dart around. She’s in the playroom, not the nursery. It’s a safe zone. Edward is in his office, doing whatever it is he does to afford the large baby furniture and her array of fancy clothes. She’s safe…she can get away with it.

Slowly, she unbuttons her onesie. It’s against the list of rules, #7 to be exact. Babies don’t dress or undress themselves.

“Fuck the rules,” she mutters.

Her hand slips into her diaper, violating rule #1: Babies don’t touch their diapers.

She sticks her finger up into her hole, a warm sensation going up her body. She jags it up and down, kicking her legs in delight. Her eyes slide shut and she continues to finger fuck her vagina, feeling herself on the brink of a climax within minutes. It’s been far too long and she’s too easy, but she doesn’t care.

  
“Now, now, now.”

Edward’s voice runs a chill down her spine. Her hand doesn’t move from beneath her diaper. His footsteps emerge and she forces herself to face him. He’s upside down given her stance, but she can still see a smirk.

“Looks like someone’s been a naughty, naughty, baby,” his voice is taunting, treating her like the baby he’s forcing her to become.

She’s gonna get a spanking. She knows it. It’s his go to punishment.

“I…I…”

“You need a touch, is that it?” Edward coos, he scoops her up. Her hand clenches her bare pussy, turning bright red. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed sweetheart. Daddy was wondering when you’d try. It was quite cute, watching you try to hump Mr. Bun Bun.” On instinct, she buries her head in his shoulder. He pats her back and chuckles. “Oh, well Daddy needs to fix this, doesn’t he?”

He carries Bella into her nursery and lays her on the frilly white changing table. He removes her diaper and tsks at how wet she is becoming. He takes her hand and smacks her knuckles, hard. She whimpers, kicking her leg.

“Looks like Baby has lost her privileges to have those hands free.” He rubs her wet kitty and she moans, leaning against him. He pulls away, quickly, leaving her still at her brink. She whines, thrusting her bottom upwards, struggling in his grasp. “Oh, do you want more?” She moans. He leans down and his breath hits her ear. “Too bad you’re just a little girl.”

He grabs her wipes and allows the warm cloth to go against her pussy. It takes one touch and she comes, all over her legs and the table below. Edward smacks her bottom and she yelps, tears forming in her eyes. He lifts her legs up and lays five more smacks to it. She howls and struggles against him.

  
“That’s what I want you think about next time you want to disobey, Daddy.”

He finishes wiping her and straps her to the table. She sobs as she lays there. It’s not the spanking, she’s gotten worse. No, it’s the humiliation. She’s no longer the woman free to roam and do as she pleases. She’s Edward’s baby. His little girl. And she’ll never be free again.

When he returns, he’s holding a metal contraption traced with leather. She tilts her head, the tears slowing as she tries to figure it out.

  
“Can you tell me what this is, sweetheart?” He asks.

“I…I…don’t know,” she admits.

“Of course not, little princesses aren’t made aware of such big people things. This, sweetheart, is a chastity belt.” Her heart crashes to her stomach and her hazel eyes widen. “A chastity belt will make sure that you can’t touch your kitty ever again.”

“N…no!” She’d take a spanking, public humiliation, anything. She was not about to wear a chastity belt.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.”

“Please, Daddy!” She begs. “I’ll be good! I promise!”

“I can’t trust that, angel.”

She does her best, she does. She fights, she kicks, she bares her teeth. Edward is just too damn strong. The belt is slid under her like a diaper, the clicking into place. It’s like the thong Jessica once forced her to try on, uncomfortable and riding up her ass. As he attaches the part that falls over her pussy, he pulls a shiny gold lock from his pocket. It’s placed over a bolt, locking the entire thing into place. Bella lets out a scream, kicking her legs. A swift smack to her thighs stills her and the pacifier silences her.

He slides a diaper over the chastity belt, being taped into place. The top of the belt can be seen over the diaper, showing that she is owned now. He buttons her onesie back up and returns to the closet. Bella sobs against the pacifier, hot tears falling down her cool face. She’s tried to fight everything. From the day he lifted her from that crib to when he stuck thermometers up her ass to even when he fed her large bottles filled with milk donated from a friend. None of it has worked, not even this.

He’ll always win.

Edward returns moments later with a pair of pink mittens. They’re tied to her hands and she tests them out. The cloth prisons restrict her movement all together.

“That’s just in case you get any silly ideas,” he informs her.

Bella’s tears slowly come to a stop, but she remains breathing heavily. He takes a picture of her with his phone, a sick smile spread across his face.

“What do you say for your new belt and mittens?”

Bella stares forward, her eyes locked on the duckling poster hung on the baby pink walls.

  
“Isabella.”

She sniffles, sucking back a deep breath and meeting his dark eyes.

“Tank woo, Daddy,” the pacifier slurs her speech.

“Oh, you’re so welcome, Princess.” He scoops her up and she groans against the cold leather slid against her privates. “How about a nice baba?”


End file.
